


Drinking opponent

by Readerstories



Series: Arthur Shelby x reader [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Give me a bottle of wine and some gin and this is what I come up with. Arthur challenges everyone in the Garrison for a drinking competition, and you take him up on that offer





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy and John had never thought that there existed a woman that could keep up with Arthur and his drinking, and neither had Arthur. This was until they met you. 

It had been at the Garrison of course, where else. They had moved from the private room on the side to the main room, done with their business for the day. 

Arthur had at once point announced that he wanted a drinking competition, and who was to deny the oldest Shelby brother? No one in their right mind. So they set up an improvised ‘stage’ of sorts. 

One of the tables was dragged to the middle of the room, one chair for Arthur and for whomever chose to be his opponent. The game was simple. The one to drink down a pint of beer the fastest won, as simple as that. 

John put his own chair right next to Arthur’s, cheering his brother on. Tommy opted to watch more from the sidelines, but was paying attention and laughing none the less.

“Alright, who the fuck is next?” Arthur announces as he slams his glass down, pint finished while is opponent is just over half way. 

No one answer out loud, but when the other man vacates his seat, another body fills it.

Arthur is looking away at that very moment, but a slap at his shoulder from John brings his attention back. In the seat opposite him is not another Blinder like he had expected, not even a man, but a woman.

“The fuck are you doing?” You raise an eyebrow at Arthur’s question.

“Challenging you to a drinking competition, what the fuck else could I be doing?” Arthur snorts.

“Fuck, sweetheart, I don’t drink against women.”

“What, afraid that you are going to loose?” John laughs next to him, Arthur can see Tommy’s grin, and he can definitely hear the scattered guffaws that go through the crowd.

“Well aright sweetheart, but you I’m tellin’ ya, you are going to fucking loose.”

“We’ll see about that.” You grin, and then one beer is placed in front of each of you. You take yours in hand, making a cheering motion towards Arthur. He doesn’t return it, just grunts and listens for the shout of go from John. 

“1, 2, 3, go! Bottoms up!” The scream of the men around him somehow seems even louder than before. He drinks down the beer as fast as he can, a few drops escaping into his moustache. When he put his glass down on the table, the sight of you, already done with your beer, arms crossed across your chest and grinning greets him. 

The crowd roaring, it takes a second for him to process that he fucking lost. To a fucking woman.

“You fuckin’ cheated!” The outburst from Arthur is not unexpected. You grin, licking your lips, watching as Arthur follows the motion with his eyes.

“I didn’t, want a rematch?” Arthur can hear John laughing next to him, but ignores his brother.

“Yes!” Your grin is infectious, he finds himself mirroring it. Yet another beer is placed in front of both of you. This time neither of wait for John’s shout of go, opting to clink glasses, nearly breaking them with the force, and then downing the beer. 

Arthur looses again. 

\--------------

After his fifth loss, Arthur finally admits the defeat. As much as he likes beer, he’s had quite enough of it at once by now. 

When he finally gives up, the cheer of the crowd is almost deafening. You raise your arms, celebrating as the true victor you feel like. 

There are some money that changes hands during your celebrations, as several people had taken bets throughout. You grin at the sight, Arthur seems less happy about the situation. 

You get several congratulations as you get up from your chair, bowing to the crowd. You even get offered a few drinks, which you gladly accept, going straight for the bar.

“I can’t fuckin’ believe it, someone finally drank you under the table.” John claps Arthur on the shoulder, tone filled with laughter and teasing. 

“Fuck off.” John grins, undisturbed by Arthur’s brisk tone. Then Tommy appears, dragging his own chair to the table to join his brothers.

“Well, well, I never thought I would see the day. Someone drank better than Arthur Shelby.” Tommy’s grin is threatening to split his face in half. Arthur has half a mind to smack him.

“You too, fuck off.” Any further conversation or quips aimed at Arthur is stopped as you re-emerge next to the empty chair opposite Arthur.

“Is this chair taken?” You grin at Arthur, but it’s John who answers.

“It’s not, take a seat.” You plop yourself down in the seat, happy to be sitting again since your head is spinning slightly. Arthur watches you get comfortable in your seat. John is the first to speak.

“Congratulations on drinking my brother under the table.”

“Shut up, she did not, I’m still fucking up ain’t I?” Arthur punches John’s shoulder.

“That you are indeed.” You smile at the brothers.

“Didn’t think any person could do that, let alone a woman.” You look at Tommy when he says that, grinning.

“Takes a lot of practice I assure you. Not an easy feat by any means.” You salute Arthur with your drink before taking a sip of it. Arthur grunts. 

“Don’t think we got your name?” You grin at Arthur.

“I didn’t get yours either, but I already know them, so no need for pleasantries.” You give them your name, tipping an imaginary hat with a jokingly cheerful “At your service!” following your name. 

John scoots his chair so he’s closer to yours, throwing his arm across your shoulders, grinning.

“So what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?” You snort at John, shrugging his arm off. His grin stays the same.

“I was out drinking to drown my sorrows after a shitty work week, and then I heard someone call out for a drinking competition, and decided to try my luck after a few others lost.”

“So you thought you could beat me like that?” You grin over the rim of your glass, taking another sip.

“I didn’t think, I knew.” John laughs at that, Tommy as well, and Arthur can’t help himself when he laughs too. You grin at them, another sip of your drink to hide your own laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought this was going to be just a short set up for the next/last chapter, but nah, my brain went “ya gotta really explain, really set the scene.” If you see any typos, please tell me.

After that first night, the Shelby brothers would see you often. Almost every night they were there, so were you. They all really enjoyed your company, especially Arthur. 

He never admitted it out loud of course, but John and Tommy could tell. You had managed to charm your way into their lives, and into Arthur’s heart. You didn’t give a hint to that being your purpose, you genuinely seemed like you just wanted to be their friend, with no ill or hidden intent. 

They had soon learned that you were born and raised in Birmingham, and worked as a telephone operator. They also learned that you could drink as well as any man, which they had kind of guessed from the first night. You spent many nights in the Garrison learning about each other and drinking.

You knew who they are of course when you met them the first night. Kind off impossible not to when you lived in Birmingham. You would never have admitted this to their faces, but when you first approached the table that first night, you had been vary about their reaction. 

But you had for some reason felt brave that night, so you took Arthur’s challenge. You knew you could beat him, and after that, you had made fast friends. You really liked them all, but you had an extra soft spot for Arthur. 

Something about him drew you in, catching your heart unawares and not letting it go. You found yourself drawing closer to him whenever you could. You tried to always take the seat or chair closest to him, your heart dropping slightly every time theres someone else there so you have a person between you and him. You don’t let this on to any of the brothers of course. 

It’s yet another night in the Garrison, and the Shelby brother’s finds themselves in the private room. They’re finished with the business for the night, so now they’re just drinking and talking. 

You haven’t arrived yet, which haven’t escaped any of the brothers attention. Especially Arthur, he keep looking over to the door of the room. John and Tommy both notices of course, and give Arthur some time before they start giving him shit for it. 

“So, what you looking for there Arthur?”

“What the fuck are you on about?” John and Tommy exchanges a look, making him know he’s done for. 

“Well, last time I checked, the door isn’t made of whiskey or cigars, so you must be looking for something else. Or someone else?” John grin is as teasing as his tone.

“You sure you haven’t hit your head?” 

“Nah Arthur, I just think John here is stating the obvious. You’re in love with the girl who can outdrink you.” Arthur groans. They’re never going to let it go.

“Am not.” Arthur Shelby is a grown ass man, but as soon as those words slip out of his mouth he feels childish.

“Sure Arthur, and I’m got no fucking kids.” Tommy snorts at John’s quip, Arthur just stares at him.

“You should tell her Arthur.” Tommy again trying to be the voice of reason, the insufferable prick.

“Taking my fuckin’ time alright? Not like you two knobheads know how to do that.” John and Tommy exchanges another look.

“Maybe we should tell her then, before you know it’s she’s gone a fucked someone else.” Arthur points a finger at John, feeling his anger bubbling up.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare.” John is unfazed, grinning.

“Don’t think that’s such a bad idea, might at least get you a pity shag.” Tommy’s grin is shit-eating.

“You too, fucking don’t!” Arthur slams his palm on the table.

“Don’t you fucking dare what?” All the brothers heads turn towards the sound of your voice. You are standing in the half open door, a beer in hand. Arthur feels himself freeze up. How much had you heard?

“Nothing important, come on in.” John makes a sweeping motion, still grinning. You cock you head, but come in with no more questions. You take a seat next to Arthur. He tries to not look at you, but can’t help a glance from the corner of his eye. He can’t help but notice that you look a little disheveled, hair slightly out of place and you seem slightly out of breath.

“What happened to you? You look less pretty than you normal.” You snort into you drink, shoving John the finger while taking a drink of your beer.

“Fuck you John.” John just grins, the joking bastard.

“But really?” You glance at Tommy, who seems serious. You sigh, hoping you wouldn’t have to talk about it.

“It was just some guy who decided he wanted to be a little more friendly than I appreciated, so I told him to fuck off with my knife.”

“Your knife?” Arthur is confused, he has never seen you with a knife, not that he can remember at least. He can also feel himself getting angry at whoever this guy was for getting too close to you.

“Yeah, hold on on second.” You bend forward ever so slightly, hand going under the edge of your long skirt, and pulling out a knife. You stab it into the table. All the boys jump in their seat and you grin.

“This knife.” John whistles, taking the knife and inspecting it. The blade is as long as his hand and the blade is sharp, something he discovers when he cuts his thumb on it. He hisses, bringing his thumb to his mouth to suck at the cut.

“That’s fuckin’ sharp.” You snort, taking a sip of your beer. 

“Of course, I can’t go threatening people with blunt knife now can I?”

“What happens if the knife doesn’t work?” Tommy questions, you shrug.

“I got a revolver in my purse, but usually the knife does the trick and people back off.” 

“Who fuckin’ was this guy?” You look at Arthur, seeing the anger in his eyes.

“He was nobody, have never seen him before, doubt I’ll ever see him again after I threatened to cut his balls off.” You grin, all of them shift ever so slightly in their seats.

“At least you can take care of yourself.” Tommy grins, taking a hold of his whiskey glass.

“Kinda have to, live in fucking Birmingham after all.”

“Fuckin’ Birmingham. Cheers to that.” Tommy lifts his glass towards you, John and Arthur follows suit. You do the same, downing half of your beer. A few seconds of blessed silence

“I need to fuckin’ piss.” John announces to the room. You snort.

“Then fucking do it then.” John slides out of his seat and is out the door. Tommy lights a cigarette, and seems to be in deep thought. You are just happy to be done with work for the week, enjoying the relative silence.

The silence is broken when the door to the private room open, and a young Peaky Blinder sticks his head in, saying that he needs to speak to Tommy and show him something. Tommy sighs, but follows the boy, annoyed that his night had been interrupted.

Not long after both his brothers have gone out of the room, Arthur feels a slight weight settle on his shoulder. He looks down, seeing the top of your head resting on his shoulder. You sigh deeply, seemingly sinking down further into your seat.

“I know I never tell you any of this, but I do really enjoy your company. Especially yours Arthur.” Arthur doesn’t know what to say, closing and opening his mouth several times, but no words come out. 

When you lift your head of his shoulder, he almost wants to scream, scream for you not to go. But you don’t. Instead you sit up properly, more turned towards him now. 

You raise your arms slowly, carefully cupping his face in your hands. His heart doesn’t know if it should stop out of sheer shock or start beating out of his chest. You watch him for a few seconds without saying nothing.

Then you lean closer, and now Arthur swears his heart stops, because your lips are on his. The kiss is short, before he can process much more you are leaning back, watching his face once more. He blinks, saying nothing. 

You take a deep breath, as if to say something, but he stops that by pulling you close and kissing you. This kiss is deeper and certainly less chaste than the first. 

Arthur kisses you over and over again, only pulling away when the loud noise of glass breaking pierces the air. He looks over to the door, but there is no one coming in to disturb you. 

Looking back at you, he’s met with loving eyes and red kissed lips. He leans in for another, but are stopped by your finger on his lips. He gives you a confused look, you simply smile.

“Let us get out of here, yeah?” Arthur finds himself returning your smile. He has no objection to that.


	3. Chapter 3

You let Arthur lead the way, happy to have your hand in his while walking towards his home. Hopefully the night will end in his bed. Not that you wouldn’t mind doing it against or on some other furniture, but a bed was preferable.

When you get to his house, Arthur fumbles with his keys, he tells himself that it’s the alcohol, not the feeling of you standing right behind him, warm and inviting. He feels like a fucking teenager.

He finally gets the damn door unlocked, dragging you inside. He starts to drag you towards the stairs, but a tug on his wrist stops him. He turns around, and you catch his lips with yours. He kisses back hungrily, trying to savour each one.

He pushes you towards the nearest flat surface, which happens to be the door you just came through. The door rattles in its frame, which makes you laugh into the kiss. Arthur keeps kissing you, arms coming to rest on your hips.

Your hands find their way into his hair, pushing his cap off, making it fall to the floor, already forgotten. Arthur doesn’t know how long the two of you stay there pressed against the door, but at one point you push at his chest, making him take half a step back, hands still at your hips. You are flushed; lips red and wet form his kisses.

“Bedroom.” The single word spurs Arthur to move, taking your hand in his and dragging you away from the door. He feels like a fucking teenager, eager to have you in his bed right this second.

As soon as he has you in his room, he kisses you, hands back on your hips. You kiss back, take a hold his lapels, and start walking backwards towards where you had seen his bed. When you get there, you spin the two of you around, pushing Arthur gently down so he’s sitting the edge of the bed.

He looks up at you reverently, hungry for your touch. You realise when you see him sitting there, that neither have taken of anything except form Arthur’s cap, which is downstairs somewhere.

You even have your purse over your shoulder still. Letting it fall to the floor, your jacket is the next to go. Arthur sees what you are doing and follows suit, shedding his clothes on the floor next to yours.

Soon, you are both completely naked. You stand still, just looking at him and he marvels in your beauty. He takes your hand and pulls you closer, so your stomach is right in front of him.

He kisses it, smiling when you giggle when his moustache tickles you. He peppers kisses all over your stomach, you sigh contently, hands going to his hair. His own hands go to your ass, kneading it slowly. You let out a little gasp when he does so, causing him to chuckle.

You push him away again; he doesn’t let go of you completely, unwilling to stop touching you just yet. He lets one of his fingers ‘accidentally’ almost slip down further towards your sex, making you moan.

“As much as I like this Arthur, I would much prefer to actually have you in bed, either under me or on top of me.” Arthur grins, he can’t argue with that. He lets go of you, shuffling back and laying down. You follow and straddle him.

Leaning down you steal a kiss and grind down on Arthur’s erection. He moans into your mouth, hands on your hips making you repeat the motion. You move with him, moans spilling out of your mouth in rhythm with his.

Reaching down, you still your hips with some effort, and take him in hand. You give him a few strokes and then position him at your entrance. Arthur surges up to kiss you as you take him in slowly. When he’s fully inside of you, you still, giving Arthur several hard kisses while you give yourself time to adjust to him.

Carefully, you start to move your hips. Slowly at first, making you and Arthur moan into each other’s mouths. Soon you find a tempo that you like, Arthur’s hips rising to meet yours. You move from kissing his mouth to kiss his neck, sucking and biting, making sure you will leave him with a mark to remember you by.

Leaning back and up while stilling your hips, you inspect your handiwork. Arthur looks amazing under you, and that new mark on his throat looks almost as good. The movement also has the added effect of changing the angle, making you gasp. Arthur grins beneath you.

“You like that huh?” You just nod, lost for words. You start moving again, slowly at first, then faster and faster until your pace has long passed the one from earlier. Arthur moves with you, cursing up a storm beneath you. You don’t mind at all, you love hearing his voice, and hearing it in ecstasy is even better.

Before long, Arthur can feel himself getting close. He warns you by gasping out some words you can barely understand, but it gets the meaning across. He tries to get you off him so he won’t come inside you, but you’re having none of it.

You stay right where you are, only leaning down to kiss him. It’s the change of the angle and your kiss that finally does him in. He comes with your lips on his; gasping your name as best he can without breaking the kiss completely.

As he comes down, he is vaguely aware of you getting off him and laying down next to you. He looks over at you, meeting your smile with one of his own. He shuffles around so he’s leaning on one elbow, hovering above you slightly so he can lean down and kiss you. You hum into the kiss, one of your hands coming to rest at the nape of his neck.

“That was… something else.” You grin, Arthur having only pulled away far enough that he can speak, which isn’t much.

“It really was.”

“What about you?” You give him a confused look.

“What about me?”

“Did you come?” You give his neck a quick squeeze, smiling.

“I didn’t, but it’s fine Arthur.” He jerks his head back, still close, but with a look on his face that you can’t decipher. He says nothing, and then his mouth is around one of your nipples, and one hand at your clit.

“Arthur!” His name is a gasp more than anything. He doesn’t give you a verbal response, just sucks harder at your nipple while his hands move against your clit. Your hand on his nape finds its way to his hair, the others twist in the sheets.

It doesn’t take long before you are coming, shaking and gasping out Arthur’s name over and over again. As you come down, Arthur peppers small kisses all over your chest. He moves to your lips, giving you a long and deep kiss. When he pulls away he grins.

“Good?”

“Very much.” You are slightly out of breath, still not completely recovered from that orgasm. His grin turns into a soft smile, and he gives you another kiss.

When he breaks the kiss, he lies down and pulls you close. You drag the covers over the both of you and snuggle closer. You feel wonderfully loose and relaxed in Arthur’s arms. It isn’t long before both of you are sleeping soundly.

\------------------------------

You are awaken by heavy steps thundering up the stairs. You're still in Arthur's bed. He's fast asleep on his back, you are on your front, your arm thrown over his stomach. You groan into the pillow, feeling the headache already forming, turning your head towards Arthur and trying to fall asleep again. No such luck, as few seconds later the door to the bedroom swings open.

"Fuckin' hell Arthur, have you heard-" The voice cuts itself off, you recognise it as John.

"Well, well, what have we here?" You can hear the taunting smugness in his voice. You groan again, wishing he could just go back to where ever the hell he came from.

"Fuck off John." You don't even bother to open your eyes.

"I think I see two lovebirds who finally got together." You are getting steadily more annoyed with John. You start patting your hand around blindly on the floor, feeling for your purse. You find it, glad it's open. 

When you feel the cold metal of your revolver, you take it in hand. Keeping your finger of the trigger, you aim in the direction of John's voice, still keeping your eyes closed and head turned towards Arthur. You hear him laugh.

"What are you going to do, shoot me?" He jokes. Arthur is still sleeping, you don't know how the hell is is managing to do so.

"Don't fucking tempt me John, if you keep talking I might." John snorts.

"I'll fuckin' believe it when I see it." You cock the revolver, still keeping your finger of the trigger. John whistles.

"Well, I must say that's impressive. Wonder what else those fingers-" Before he can finish his sentence, you move the revolver to the left. The bullet hits the doorframe right next to John's elbow, embedding itself there. Arthur starts awake, John swears in a mix of Romani and English.

"Alright, alright, I get it, I'll leave!" You hear the laughter in his voice. You don't think he's mad at least. You put the revolver on the nightstand.

"Yeah, fuck off, you heard the lady." Arthur voice is gruff. John slams the door closed, you can hear him yelling at someone, hopefully explaining about the gunshot so no one else comes barging in.

"Morning." Finally opening your eyes, you meet Arthur’s.

“Morning.” 

“Did you just shoot at my brother?” You close your eyes and snuggle closer to Arthur. He laughs and turns on his side, taking you into his arm.

“I did, but in my defence he was being a right prick. And I missed, on purpose.” Arthur kisses the top of your head, you can feel his body shaking with his held back laughter.

“Well, right, might not want to do that again. You hum, giving him a quick kiss on his collarbone.

“No promises.” Arthur can’t hold back his laughter this time. 

“You truly are something else!”


End file.
